


Lucky escape

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [38]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Regina Mills - Freeform, Swan Queen - Freeform, emma swan - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Regina and Emma are having an affair, and whilst Regina is away for the weekend, killian gets rat assed and breaks up with Emma... but he soon texts her... does Emma get back with or is it a lucky escape?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978300
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Lucky escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 2 parter? I think... anyway here is the Tumblr Prompt: Emma says this to hook "I came to help you every time you asked. I've come to realize that I should have left you to die the first time."

Emma had been staying with her parents for the last few days after she had another argument with Hook.

Regina had just arrived back from her trip away (it was a meeting thing) but when she found out the Hook and Emma had another argument, Regina went straight to The Charmings and burst through the door.

“Right, what did he do?”

Emma looked up, smirking at Regina “What was that?”

“I said what did he do? One handed wonder, what did he do to you?”

“Regina, please…”

“Emma.”

“Fine, he got rat arsed and told me he was only with me to spite you.”

“Me? Does he like me or something because I hate to say this but that’s just weird.”

“No, no I mean I don’t think so but he wanted to make you jealous.”

“Jealous? Of him?”

“No, he...he seems to think you like me Madam Mayor.”

Regina went and sat beside Emma on the sofa, both smirking at each other.

“Well that’s one thing he has got right.” Regina smirked.

“I’m surprised it’s taken him this long to work it out.” Emma giggled.

Emma’s phone began buzzing, alot, Emma picked it up looking at it with a frown.

“What is it honey?” Regina asked.

“It’s Hook, he said he needs help, and wants to say sorry.”

“Hook...wants to say sorry?” Regina frowned.

“I better go.”

“Wait - should I come with you?”

“Should the woman I’m having an affair with come with me to see what the guy who just dumped me wants?”

“Yes?” Regina smirked.

“No, stop it.” Emma smiled, standing up and turning round kissing Regina quickly on the lips “I’ll meet you at your mansion, you’re gonna have to make up for those three days you were away.” Emma chuckled, as she grabbed her red leather jacket and made her way to the docks where Hook was waiting.

“Swan.” Hook grinned “I see you came.”

“You asked, I came running as always.”

“Yes… you need to come with me…” Hook grabbed at Emma’s arm, before she yanked her arm away.

“I’m not going anywhere with you, what’s going on Killian?”

“Just trust me.”

“Trust you?” Emma laughed “Wow, trust you the guy who broke up with me to make Regina jealous.”

“I need more of an explanation than _‘Just trust me’_ now tell me what’s going on?”

Hook groaned “Fine… fine someone is after me...someone wants me dead.”

“Oh well that makes two people.”

“What?” Hook looked up in surprise “nevermind we have to leave, we have to go.” Hook attempted to grab Emma’s arm again but she pulled back.

“No. You dumped me remember?”

“Yeah, I changed my mind -”

“No, no, no you don’t get to just change your mind without talking to me first…” Emma said angrily, before she suddenly found her strength and pushed Hook to the ground, she jumped on top of him, grabbing his collar “From now on you can go it alone… _babe.”_

“Emma! Please -”

"You know what? I came to help you every time you asked. I've come to realize that I should have left you to die the first time." Emma pulled a tighter grip on his collar before throwing him down. “We are done...forever.”

Hook jumped to his feet, as Emma turned her back on him “Oh what? So you can go back to having a fuck with the evil queen?” Hook shouted.

Emma stopped silently, before turning back to Hook “You knew about that?”

“Actually no...but...now I do. I was only trying to anger you...okay…”

“Yeah, well she’ll always have more balls than you.”

“She will destroy you Emma!”

Emma had enough, she walked two steps up to Hook and gave him a right hook to the nose. “You already destroyed me. I lost who I was when I was with you, but with Regina, it’s like I can finally breathe, I can be happy, I feel more like me. You deserve whatever is coming for you.”

Emma left Hook behind, walking up to Regina's big house and hammered on the door “Regina! Regina! Your ass better be here -”

Suddenly the door opened “Yes?” Regina was wearing a skimpy little black dress “Can I help you sheriff?” Regina smirked, one hand on her hip, one hand on the side of the door holding it open.

“Yes, yes oh god, yes you can.” Emma pushed Regina inside, and kicked the door shut. She pressed her lips against hers, Emma felt Regina’s body loosen in her arms. It was rough and it was heavy. Emma threw off her own jacket before ripping Regina out of her dress (they’d fix it later) and pushing her against the wall, grazing her lips onto her neck smelling her neck, and closing her eyes, the scent of apples going up her nose.

Emma pulled away, holding Regina’s face in her hands and gently running her fingers through her hair, just looking into those beautiful, glowing brown eyes in front of her.


End file.
